


Surprises

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ femslash 100 prompt: Skins: Katie/Naomi – different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Naomi found her on the bed wearing a lacy purple bra and knickers.

"Uh, hi," Naomi put her bag down and realised she was staring. "Thought you weren't back 'til later."

"Thought I'd surprise you."

"Nice surprise," she sat on the bed and touched her finger to the purple bra strap. "New?"

"Yeah, just for you."

"Very sexy," Naomi leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back, frowning.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Why?"

Naomi shrugged. "You seem...different."

Fitch responded by pulled her in for another kiss. Things heated up quickly. Naomi kissed her neck then down her body. She pulled down the purple cup to suck her left nipple until she felt her girlfriend's hands urging her down. Emily wasn't usually pushy.

Naomi kissed down her stomach. She teased, kissing the inside of her thighs and then she hooked her fingers under the fabric and pulled the knickers to the side. "You shaved."

Fitch nodded.

Naomi kissed, then licked, her pussy.

Katie closed her eyes. Any guilt she felt about tricking her twin's girlfriend vanished as she discovered girls really did do it better.

After bringing her to orgasm Naomi moved up beside her and kissed her lips. After a couple of minutes she raised her eyebrows "Well?" Fitch didn't move. "If you're curious Katie you should learn how to give too." She laughed at Katie's expression. "I can tell the difference. This is the only time. Now..."

Katie laughed.

Then she learned how to eat out a girl.


End file.
